Solo ante el harem de mi Rey
by Emeruade
Summary: Había una vez un pequeño reino, el reino era tan diminuto que si lo buscabas en un mapa, te tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarlo. En ése diminuto reino había un pequeño castillo y ahí, gobernaba un joven soberano. Varios sirvientes le servían, así como concubinas. Todos ellos vivían tranquilas vidas.


**Pareja:** Abarai RenjixKuchiki Byakuya

 **Declaimer:** Tite Kubo es el absoluto creador, yo sólo hurto temporalmente dos de sus personajes para crear perversidades. La historia original le pertenece a la mangaka Hoshino Lily de su manga Harem no hitori, me enamoré de una historia de allí y no pude resistirme a interpretarla con un RenjixByakuya. Completamente culpable.

 **Nota:** Esto es algo -bastante- antiguo. Nació como un DiexAoi (de Dir en Grey y GazettE respectivamente) luego me dije '¿Por qué no un RenjixByakuya?' no sé si lo subí o no a LJ, creo que sí, creo xD. La cosa es que olvidé la pass de mi LJ y andaré perdida por esos lares un bueeen tiempo más... la cosa es que, en vista -y también para cubrir que no he actualizado cofcof- subiré fics por acá que tengo en otras páginas mientras que me coloco al día con los seriados.

 _Dato:_ Byakuya acá tendrá unos 15 años mientras que Renji sobrepasa los 20.

* * *

 **Solo ante el harem de mi Rey**

By _Emeruade_

Esta es una vieja, vieja historia.

Había una vez un pequeño reino, el reino era tan diminuto que si lo buscabas en un mapa, te tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarlo. En ése diminuto reino había un pequeño castillo y ahí, gobernaba un joven soberano. Varios sirvientes le servían, así como concubinas. Todos ellos vivían tranquilas vidas.

-Perdone mi intromisión –El joven soberano cada noche pedía el servicio de alguna de las concubinas. Aquella noche hacía aparición un dulce muchacho virgen. Su piel alabastrina parecía irreal, suave a la vista, delicioso con su carita de bebé vestido hermosamente con un kimono estrecho color celeste claro con diseño de flores.- Gracias por llamarme esta noche su alteza.

\- Adelante –Y ante la dulce voz que le hablaba el muchacho bajó el rostro apenado, no atreviéndose a encarar el atractivo rostro de su señor.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó a lo que el dulce mucho respondió un trémulo 'Byakuya'.- Es un nombre tan bello –Nuevamente el chiquillo bajaba el rostro avergonzado, cubriéndoselo escuetamente.-

Ambas figuras se adentraron más dentro de la vistosa habitación. A pesar de lo elegante de ésta, las cortinas eran de tela desgastada y poco fina siendo estas mismas características las que se encontrasen en el resto de los inmuebles.

\- Me gustaría darte un regalo, una recompensa por esta noche –Habló el rey.- ¿Hay algo que quieras?

\- Soy un chico de campo mi señor, así que no sé nada. Incluso si fuera libre de escoger algo, no sabría qué –Contestó con humildad.- Lo siento –Dijo algo temeroso cuando el hombre alzó la mano, pensando que quizás sus palabras habían ofendido a la eminencia, pero en vez de recibir un golpe, su mejilla fue acariciada con dulzura sorprendiéndole esta acción al chico.-

\- Escoge algo de esta habitación, después de todo, cualquier cosa de ésta es algo de lo que me puedo desprender –Indicó el joven con voz tranquila. Guiado por el hombre, el muchacho recorrió pensativo toda la habitación deteniéndose justo frente de una pequeña mesa de apoyo señalando hacia el centro del mueble, en donde descansaba una taza con cubos de azúcar multicolores con hermosos diseños en ellos.-

\- ¿Qué hay de esas?... Esas cositas blancas –Preguntó observando directamente a los ojos al soberano.-

\- ¿Los cubos de azúcar? –Interrogó con asombro, observándolo en la plenitud de su hermosura, ah, que hermosa sonrisa tenía. La seda negra de sus cabellos enviaba a su subconsciente el embrujo de una noche eterna, la seducción de querer perderse dentro de esa noche y abandonarse a los brazos de los titilantes astros.-

\- Cubos de azúcar… ¿eso es lo que son? –Arrodillado delante de la pequeña mesa, observando encandilado los cubos que le parecían curiosos. Ladeó el rostro, presentando una visión adorable de sus facciones al rey quién sonrió ante la inocencia de aquel chico tan humilde.-

\- ¿Estás seguro que los quieres? Luego de que te los comes, se desvanecen –Advirtió suave.-

\- ¡¿Te los puedes comer?! –Expresó con asombro sobresaltado mirando en dirección al otro hombre.- ¿Estas cosas preciosas? –Para Byakuya lo eran. Blancas y puras como la nieve, con hermosos y variados diseños en ellas. Algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida.- Asombroso… -Y el soberano no podía estar más encantado con la expresividad infantil de la concubina. Entre los dedos tomó un cubo ofreciéndoselo al chico para que este lo comiese. _\- Es dulce ¡E increíblemente delicioso!_ –Volvió a exclamar con asombro, sonrojándose tenuemente sus mejillas. El joven soberano enredó sus dedos tersamente entre el manto oscuro que era el cabello del muchacho y llevó la mano restante a enlazarla con la ajena.-

\- Déjame intentar algo –Murmuró a palmos de su rostro para tomar con suavidad los rosáceos labios en un beso inocente repleto del encandilamiento enamoradizo en el que se encontraba debido a la belleza del muchacho conjunto a su dulce inocencia casi angelical y, ante este contacto, la concubina se rindió a los brazos de su señor.-

A la mañana siguiente. Byakuya, quién había regresado al harem, encontró un increíble regalo. Cubos de azúcar de todos los tipos de colores y diseños, todos los que pudieron ser recogidos del castillo. Por supuesto, los había enviado el rey expresamente para él. ¡Y había tanta diversidad de diseños en ellos! La luna, el sol, las estrellas, las flores, plantas, animales, especies, peces, aves y criaturas imaginarias de todo el mundo. Un conjunto variado, un intento del rey de buscar encontrar la definición perfecta del sentimiento que le significaba la existencia de Byakuya en su vida.

Byakuya decidió comérselos poco a poco. Cada vez que uno se disolvía en su boca, sus sentimientos por el rey crecían más y más.

\- Byakuya yo… -Estaban una noche ambos sobre las sedas viejas de la cama del rey, éste miraba, nuevamente asombrado de la hermosura de la concubina, la profundidad de esos ojos inocentes y sinceros.- Yo quiero mostrarte las cosas más bellas. Quiero vestirte con ropas maravillosas. Quiero que, a cambio del privilegio que tengo de acariciarte cada noche, mostrarte las cosas más maravillosas y raras que existen en el mundo.

\- Renji-sama –Habló con suavidad en respuesta, tomando entre sus manos la de su señor- Justamente ahora, soy perfectamente feliz. -Sonrisa amplia y sincera, llena de devoción hacía su señor.-

\- ¿En serio...? –En ése momento, el rey tenía fijados sus ojos en un lejano, muy lejano lugar. La voz de Byakuya no pudo alcanzar ese lugar y pereció como un eco distante.-

Y entonces, la guerra comenzó.

El que comenzó la guerra fue el rey de ese diminuto reino. Fue él, quien una vez fuere el gentil señor de esas tierras invisibles, demasiado opacadas por los reinos imponentes del imperio, quien la comenzó con aspiraciones hermosas de concederle a Byakuya las maravillas del mundo.

El rey ganó la batalla y tomó todo el control del imperio. Se dedicó al comercio e hizo mucho dinero, y, de esta forma, el reino que antes solía ser pequeño extendió su territorio a gran parte del imperio resaltando por primera vez desde su concepción, en el mapa.

Renji llegó a ser increíblemente rico. Construyó un inmenso castillo y compró extraños tesoros de otros imperios, muchos sirvientes y obtuvo un extenso harem y, también, muchas y hermosas concubinas.

Byakuya estaba enterrado en medio de ese mundo deslumbrante, su pequeña voz estaba oculta y olvidada. Pasó el tiempo sin que fuera llamado por su adorado rey, tanto, que pensó que había sido olvidado, hasta que una noche fue nuevamente llamado por su alteza a lo que corrió al encuentro lo más rápido que sus delgadas piernas le permitieron. A su llegada, la que fuese la avejentada y desgastada habitación del rey, ahora, era una esplendorosa habitación repleta de los tesoros más caros y hermosos del imperio, el rey también se encontraba vestido con las ropas más finas y elegantes.

\- Hola, viniste rápidamente –La voz suave del hombre había cambiado por otra mucho más altanera, presuntuosa. Pero esto no lo vio la concubina en primera instancia, demasiado emocionado y alegre de ver y estar nuevamente al servicio de su señor.- Oh, tú debes ser nuevo ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Fue esta pregunta la que hizo darse cuenta al chico que su señor le había olvidado trayéndole esta noticia a su corazón un hondo pesar, una profunda y descorazonada tristeza. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme con la ilusa esperanza de que, al decirle su nombre, le recordase.- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermosa criatura? –Preguntó nuevamente, mirándole con sonrisa distinta a la que siempre le miró. Ya ahí, en esos ojos maduros no quedaba pisca de esa adoración desinteresada y honesta del rey hacía su persona.-

\- E-es Byakuya –Contestó trémulo con rostro gacho, su cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso ante el shock.-

\- ¿En serio? Bien, Byakuya, te daré un presente –El rey se levantó de su elegante asiento y caminó al centro de la estancia.- Dime qué quieres ¡te daré lo que desees! –Dijo extendiendo sus brazos en indicación de las riquezas que poseía.-

\- En… entonces tomaré… algunos cubos de azúcar –Primeramente Renji le miró asombrado. Mirada decidora contra rostro sorprendido. Byakuya aún intentaba hacerse recordar. Luego, el rey explotó en risas.-

\- Me estás bromeando ¡qué chico más divertido! –Exclamó trayendo con esto ligeras lágrimas a los ojos de la concubina ¡realmente su amado señor le había olvidado! Se sentía el ser más miserable de todo el imperio.-

Un gran reino. Un enorme reino… toneladas de dinero. Montañas de gemas apiladas, los tesoros más raros, muchos sirvientes y un número enorme de concubinas.

El rey quien estaba intoxicado por esas cosas deslumbrantes alrededor de él había dejado sus recuerdos de Byakuya de lado. La risa cristalina que podía evocar el mismísimo coro de querubines, el manto oscuro de sus cabellos que lo hacían perderse en una noche sin fin, los humildes y honestos ojos repletos de amor hacía él… todo eso lo había olvidado.

Luego de eso, cuando ocasionalmente el moreno era llamado por el rey. Una y otra vez, se llenaba de esperanzas e iba a reunirse con su amado señor. Sin embargo el rey era el mismo y siempre le decía 'Hola. Oh, tú debes ser nuevo ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Y así, cada noche Byakuya lloraba internamente por la desesperanza de ser insignificante para su amado señor.

Con la mirada perdida, la concubina observaba los últimos dos cubos de azúcar que aún poseía del primer regalo. Otra de las concubinas chocó contra su espalda casi volcando los cubos de sus palmas. Exaltada le recriminaba.

\- ¡¿Qué haces con la mirada perdida?! ¡Sal de nuestro camino! –Seguida de ella, venían más concubinas cargando sus posesiones cosa que extrañó al joven.-

\- ¿Q-qué están haciendo? –Les preguntó con cierto temor. Todas, todas se iban.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡El rey perdió la guerra! No tenemos nada que hacer aquí –Respondió volteándose para largarse junto con las demás concubinas dejando ahí a Byakuya quien aún no se creía las palabras de su compañera.-

Todo pasó muy rápido. A las 24 horas de ser derrotado, el rey perdió todo.

Todo el dinero, las montañas de gemas, los tesoros más raros del mundo, los sirvientes del castillo y todas las concubinas. Cuando el sol se puso, el gran reino volvió a ser uno pequeño.

\- ¿Todavía hay alguien ahí? –Habló un deprimido rey con desgana.- Si buscas la salida, está por ahí –Señaló la puerta cubriéndose el rostro afirmando los codos sobre sus rodillas, sentado en un rústico y anticuado trono.- Toma tus cosas y márchate

\- ¡No! –Era la voz de Byakuya, por supuesto, la que se hacía notar en la instancia. El rey alzó la vista desganado, ligeramente fastidiado también.-

\- ¿Quién eres? –Frente a él estaba esa hermosa criatura, inamovible, mirándole con ligera angustia. Esta criatura se le acercó con precaución mirándole como siempre, la inocencia de esos ojos repletos de amor hacia su persona.- No tengo nada más. No puedo darte dinero, ni tesoros, ni nada. Lo perdí todo… mi riqueza, mi gente, mi reino. Todo –Pero el chiquillo no se movió un centímetro, al contrario, acabó por acortar distancias tomando entre sus manos la del hombre.-

\- Yo no necesito ni dinero, ni gemas –Renji le miró con asombro. Esos ojos dulces no mentían, estaban llenos de incondicionalidad y amor.- Solo quiero que me permita estar con usted Renji-sama –Aún el soberano no lo comprendía y, ante su mirada, el noble joven sacaba de entre su ropa un pañuelo de viejos bordados donde guardaba con máximo cuidado los dos últimos cubos de azúcar que le quedaban del primer regalo.- Por favor tome uno su alteza

\- ¿Cubos de azúcar? –Cuestionó sin comprender pero accedió tomando entre sus dedos uno de los dulces que se le ofrecían. Al momento de que el azúcar pegó en su paladar recordó la dulce voz de Byakuya _'Es dulce ¡E increíblemente delicioso!'_ y como, mientras que su hermoso dormía entre sus brazos, le narraba que en antes del amanecer reuniría cada cubo de azúcar del castillo para entregárselos. Lágrimas escuetas cayeron por sus mejillas al caer en cuenta que entre el deslumbre de tanta maravilla material, había olvidado el motivo principal por el que buscó riquezas. Byakuya le miró espantado al ver las lágrimas caer.-

\- ¿Su alteza? –Preguntó con cuidado y angustia en la voz.- ¿Sucede algo malo, Renji-sama? –Pero no hubo respuesta durante unos segundos.-

\- _Es dulce ¡E increíblemente delicioso!_ … –Murmuró siendo esta vez quien cayese en llanto el muchacho abrazando a su señor trémulamente siendo correspondido por este quien acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos, perdiéndose nuevamente, deslumbrado, en esa noche sin fin.- ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de ti? Te amo, pude haber jurado que el reino estaba completo…

Un enorme reino, muchos súbditos y muchas concubinas. Fuera de todos ellos, sólo una persona, sólo esta única persona…

Esa noche se convirtió en mañana y el harem fue cerrado para siempre. El rey no volvió a cometer sus mismos errores y el pequeño reino llegó a ser uno bello y pacífico. Y… no importaba qué sucediera, sólo Byakuya se quedaría al lado del rey para siempre… hasta que el reino de los cielos abriera sus puertas para ellos.

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Piedad (?) Y antes de que me lo digan, sí, Byakuya pareciera estar un tanto-muy OC, sin embargo la acidez en los días de juventud nunca es ácida, más bien un tanto dulce ¿no? Y nuestro capitán era una monada ¡si hay que ver como se sulfuraba con Yoruichi! juro por mi vida que esos segundos donde se mostró a Byakuya en sus días de juventud hicieron que toda mi existencia valiera la pena (?) Eeeen fin, ya tengo un tanto más organizados mis tiempos, a ver si dentro del mes -antes de la quincena- tengo actualización o bien de Sunburn o En otra vida.

Como siempre, sus review, follow y fav son mi paga, lov ya' ppl! ~


End file.
